Overleg:Hulk (Robert Bruce Banner)
Echte naam: Robert Bruce Banner Bijnamen: Jade Jaws, Jolly Green Giant Voormalige aliassen: Annihilator, Captain Universe, Joe Fixit, Mechano (in een circus waar hij ondergedoken was (AV#!)), Professor, War, Maestro Overige huidige aliassen: Green Scar Status Beroep: Atoom geleerde Opleiding: Ph.D. in Physics from CalTech Legale status: Amerikaans staatsburger met een speciaal pardon Identiteit: Publiekelijk bekend; Maar het publiek wist niet dat Joe Fixit de Hulk was. Echtelijke staat: Getrouwd Groeps affiniteit: Defenders, voormalig leider van de new Hulkbusters, lid van de Avengers, Pantheon, Titans Three, the Order, Hulkbusters of Counter-Earth-Franklin, alternatieve Fantastic Four Operatiebasis: (Banner) Hulkbuster Base, New Mexico, (Hulk) mobiel, maar het liefst New Mexico Herkomst Banners moleculaire structuur is veranderd door gammastraling van een bom wanneer hij Rick Jones het leven redde tijdens een test van de bom. Geboorteplaats: Dayton, Ohio Familieleden: Betty Ross Talbot Banner (vrouw), Brian Banner (vader, overleden), Rebecca Banner (moeder, overleden), Morris Walters (oom), Elaine Banner Walters (tante, overleden), Jennifer Walters (She-Hulk, nicht), Thaddeus E. Ross (schoonvader), Mrs. Drake (tante, waarschijnlijk overleden) Eerste optreden: INCREDIBLE HULK Vol. 1 #1 (1962) Geschiedenis * Dr. bruce banner was een geleerde en wist veel over bestralingen zijn specialiteit was gammastraling. Op een bewuste dag wou bruce banner een test doen met een collega op een legerbasis. Hierbij was ook generaal ross aanwezig. Er zat ook een gammaexplosie in deze test, op het moment dat het aftellen begonnen was zag bruce een auto op komen rijden met daarin een jongeman genaamd Rick Jones. Rick jones die zich niet bewust was van de test zat rustig op zijn mondharmonica te spelen. Bruce riep naar zijn collega dat ze de test stop moesten zetten maar deze collega was helaas een russische spion en liet het aftellen doorgaan wat generaal ross niet doorhad. Bruce rende naar de wagen en rukte Rick uit de wagen enkele meters verder gooide bruce rick over een bunker heen. Maar op het moment dat bruce over de bunker heen wou, was het al te laat en de explosie ontstond. Bruce Banner werd blootgesteld aan een heftige dosis gammastraling. En werd enkele uren later gewekt door Rick. Bruce had dood moeten zijn maar was dat niet sterker nog hij voelde zich goed behalve de ongelooflijke hoofdpijn die hij had. Rick zei dat hij hem niet genoeg kon bedanken en bruce dacht aan het mislukte experiment en werd kwaad. Waarop zijn eerste transformatie in de hulk ontstond, rick kon zijn ogen niet geloven. De hulk wou vluchten en duwde rick onopzettelijk rick opzij, zodanig hard dat hij ditmaal knock-out ging. De maanden en dagen daarna werd de hulk achtervolgt door generaal ross en zijn leger. Uiterlijke kenmerken Lengte: (Banner) 175cm (Groen) 3.40cm (Grijs) 2.30cm Gewicht: (Banner) 58 kg (Groen) 523 kg (Grijs) 409 kg Kleur ogen: (Banner) Bruin (Groen) groen (Grijs) Grijs Kleur haar: (Banner) Bruin (Groen) groen (Grijs) Zwart Type huid: (Groen) groen(Grijs) grijs Bijzonderheden: Enorme afmetingen en de huidskleur Vijanden *Leader *Abomination *Thing (Ben Grimm) *Juggernaut *Rhino *Madman *Half-Life (Tony Masterson) *Sandman *Missing Link *U-Foes *Glob *Ravage *Flux *General Ross *General Ryker *Mercy *Bi-Beast *Zzaxx *Speedfreak *Devil Hulk Superkrachten Spierkracht: De spierkracht van de hulk is onmeetbaar tot nu toe. Keer op keer heeft hij bewezen de sterkste op aarde te zijn, wat hij heel vaak vermeld. De allergrootste krachtmeting was in secret wars #4 toen hield hij een berg van 150 biljoen ton omhoog zodat de helden die onder de berg lagen niet zouden verpletteren. Wel is hij niet veel later ondersteund door andere helden maar dat neemt niet weg hoe sterk hij is. right|Hulk Superkrachten: Zijn krachten zijn aan alle kanten abominabel hoog en groot hier een lijst van wat hij kan en waar hij tegen kan : *'SPIERKRACHT': Hoe kwader hij word, hoe sterker hij word *'SPRONGKRACHT': Kan sprongen maken van enkele kilometers hoog en ver. hij is zelfs een keer voorbij de atmosfeer gesprongen *'ONKWETSBAAR':( kogels deren hem en kan met gemak een explosief raket tegenhouden met zijn lichaam zonder er ook maar iets aan over te houden) *'BESTAND TEGEN TELEPATISCHE AANVALLEN':( hij heeft bewezen telepatische aanvallen af te kunnen weren of zelfs helemaal terug te kunnen slaan) *'GENEZINGSFACTOR':( Hij geneest razendsnel ALS hij gewond raakt, zijn genezingsgave is bijna net zo sterk als dat van Wolverine) *'BESTAND OM ILLUSIES TE DOORZIEN':( dit geld niet voor elke manifestatie van de hulk de zogeheten SAVAGE hulk trapt heel snel in illusies terwijl de slimmere hulks (fixit en professor hulk) al snel doorhebben dat de illusie inderdaad niet is wat het lijkt door logica en realisme wat de SAVAGE hulk niet echt heeft) *'BOVENMENSELIJK UITHOUDINGSVERMOGEN': Zijn sprint vermogen gaat tot 300 km per uur. Door het vele vluchten zal het waarschijnlijk wel verder ontwikkeld zijn. Hij kan dit rennen dagenlang uithouden. Elk andere soort van uithoudingsvermogen gaat ver boven het menselijk vermogen. *'WEERSTAND TEGEN ALLE ZIEKTEN': Door het herstelfactor van de hulk hij dus ook logischerwijs immuun voor alle ziektes *'BOVENMENSLIJKE LONGINHOUD': De hulk kan uren onder water blijven zonder adem te halen. *'AANPASSINGSVERMOGEN IN MOEILIJKE OMSTANDIGHEDEN': Hij kan dagenlang zonder eten of drinken. *'TRANSFORMATIE': DE transformatie van de hulk ligt tussen 30 en 60 seconden afhankelijk in welke hulk hij veranderd. (dit omdat elke hulk verschilt in grootte) vb. Fixit is de kleinste en zal dus niet veel tijd nodig hebben om te transformeren. In het grootste gedeelte van de verhaallijn kan bruce banner het niet controleren of de hulk verschijnt of niet. Op het moment dat banner kwaad word, zwaar in de stress raakt of in paniek raakt verandert hij in de hulk. Er zijn ook tijden dat hij dit geestelijk onder controle heeft en verandert wanneer hij wil. *'BOVENMENSELIJK GEZICHTSVERMOGEN': de hulk kan mijlenver zien 4 x beter dan een adelaar en kan zelfs in het donker zien.Alhoewel niet alle schrijvers deze kwaliteit van de hulk benut hebben. *'VERMOGEN TOT HET ZIEN VAN GEESTEN' : de hulk is paranormaal gevoelig en kan daardoor schimmen van het hiernamaals zien. Hij is hiervan minimaal bewust. Deze verschijningen vond hij nooit abnormaal. En hij heeft hij altijd als normaal beschouwt. *'ORIËNTATIEVERMOGEN': in een gevecht zal de hulk absoluut niet gedesoríenteerd raken. Hij zich altijd bewust van wat hij doet vandaar dat de onschuldige slachtoffers minimaal zijn gebleven. *'MANIPULEREN VAN GAMMARADIATIE': Dit is over het algemeen een onbewust vermogen. Een vorm hiervan is dat hoe kwader de hulk word hoe sterker hij word, ook de transformatie zelf is een vorm van de gammamanipulatie. Er is een goed voorbeeld uit de film uit 2003 geregisseerd door ang lee. In het gevechtssscene met de 'superhonden' spring hij op een grootte boomtak en word de hulk heel nijdig. Op dat moment zie je hem aanzienlijk groter worden en een groene gloed word uitgestoten door zijn porïen. *'BEKENDE VAARDIGHEDEN': De hulk is een freestyle vechter maar wel een ervaren. Alhoewel hij veel bouwt op zijn rauwe en brute kracht, is hij een uitstekende worstelaar en een goede hand tot hand vechter. Hulpmiddelen Uitrusting: Slechts een broekje Transportmiddelen: Geen Wapens: omdat een de hulk een freestyle vechter is, is elk voorwerp in zijn handen een gevaarlijk wapen (vb. lantaarnpalen, auto's vliegtuigvleugels etc.) Notities * De Hulk was in eerste instantie grijs maar werd later groen. * Met de transformatie van Banner in de Hulk is zijn broek het enige kledingstuk wat de druk aan kan door het uitzetten van de gigantische spiermassa. Trivia right|thumb|200px * Lou Ferrigno speelde de hulk in de tv seie en nam Bill Bixby de rol van Banner op zich. * In de televisie serie hebben ze naam Bruce veranderd in David. * De Australische acteur, Eric Bana stond model voor de film in 2003 van Ang Lee. Aan te raden om te lezen *Fantastic Four #12 - First fight with the Thing *Tales of Suspense #49 - Cameo Appearance as Doctor Bruce Banner. Seen working in his lab in New Mexico. *Amazing Spider-Man #14 - First Encounter with Spider-Man in a cave somewhere in New Mexico. Gerelateerde artikelen * Kijk ook naar * Character Gallery: Hulk (Bruce Banner) Externe links *Discussieer over de Hulk op Marvelforum.nl * Marvel Directory - Hulk Referenties * Marvel Directory * Incredible Hulk: Engine of Destruction * Hulk News * Hulk: The Incredible Guide ----